With Them
by historiangirl
Summary: After Archie and Theresa got back to their team, they realise some things changed while they were away. They'll all need to help each others if they want to survive and leave in one piece the country they are.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is the sequel of Far From Them. If you want to understand fully this story, you'll maybe need to read Far From Them before. _

_So, I hope you're going to like this story._

_I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

(Jay's POV)

I'm so glad that Theresa and Archie are finally back to us. I didn't want to believe my eyes when I saw them. I thought my heart was going to get out of my chest. I was euphoric. Well, it was before I realize Theresa was wounded and Archie had black hair. Kind of weird to see, I almost didn't recognize him. At lease, they're alive.

Atlanta quickly took care of Archie. The first thing she did after she hugged him... err, I mean slamming him on the ground, was to wash off the black of his hair with snow. After, she made him come inside the cottage to check if he was wounded. I know that's what she did because she told me before I get back to Theresa he was lightly wounded. She was just worried about one wound on his arm. By the shouting he make from his room after she told me that, I'm guessing it's not that wrong.

I'm coming inside the room I left Theresa. I told her to take a rest, the time she gets back some strength. I don't know how's her wound and I'm kind of worried. She's sleeping peacefully. I'm coming closer without a sound and I'm taking off the blanket just enough to let me see her back. I didn't really notice her new dress. I wonder where and why she got it.

I'm beginning to raise her dress and I guess I wasn't that careful. She woke up.

''What the- Jay? What are you doing?'' She's asking with a sleepy voice as she's turning her head to look at me. I'm smiling, caressing her shoulder. I can feel her shivering.

''Just checking your wound. Can I?'' I'm asking in a whisper and she's nodding, replacing her head on the pillow, slowly getting back to sleep. I'm taking a breath before I'm raising her dress. All I can see is her bandages. Well, if I want to see her wound, I had to take it off. I'm getting out my sword.

''Hey, wait! What are you going to do with your sword?'' Theresa is asking me as she's turning back her head. I can feel the fear in her voice. I always forget it make a little sound when I open it.

''Calm down. I just want to cut your bandages.'' I'm telling her and she's taking a breath to calm down as she's replacing her head on the pillow.

I'm cutting slowly the bandages, trying to not touching her skin. I'm taking off the bandages and- I swear, I couldn't stop the Greek swearing to come out.

''What happened to your back?'' I'm asking and Theresa is not turning to look at me. Why is she looking embarrassed?

''An arrow hit me during a fight. I felt danger but I didn't take seriously.'' She's explaining me and I'm hugging her without touching her wound. I'm kissing her shoulder.

''It's okay. Things happen.'' I'm saying and I'm examining the wound. Thank gods, I don't see any infection. In fact, it looks perfect. It's slowly curing. ''Well, Arch did a great job on it. I'm really surprise.''

Theresa is giggling as she's turning her head to me. ''He didn't cure me. An old lady in Rivers did and after, a lady in Cloudas checked it.''

''Whoa, Rivers and Cloudas. You were far. By the way, the dress-''

''It's form Rivers. A bad guy ripped my clothes as he tried to rape me.'' She's explaining and- wait, what? On my god, I can't remember the last time I felt that anger in me. ''I think the villagers killed him because he was an enemy and they were tired of them around.''

''Wow. And I thought most of the villages in the West were pacific.'' I'm saying, quite surprise. I'm getting up and I'm going to the door. ''Herry, can you bring me the bandages?''

''Yeah, in a minute.'' Herry is answering me from another room. I'm smiling and getting back closer to Theresa. I'm hearing a knock on the door before Herry came inside with a metal box. ''There. So, how's her wound?''

''I'm awake Herry.'' Theresa is telling him and he's looking so embarrassed.

''Sorry. I didn't know. So?'' Herry is asking her and she's shrugging.

''Ask Jay, he's the one who saw my back.'' She saying and couldn't help but laugh. I'm almost laughing my ass off. I'm taking a breath to stop the laugh.

''Oh gods, you got me off guard. It's alright. No infection or whatever. I just need to place fresh bandages.'' I'm explaining to Herry and he's nodding, giving me the box. He's smiling to Theresa before he left the room, closing the door behind him. ''Really, a good one.''

''I know.'' She's telling me and I'm sitting next to her. ''I need to sit?''

''Yeah, please.'' I'm saying as I'm helping her to sit. She's in front of me, her back to my direction. I'm slowly placing on her wound the bandages as she's holding her dress.

Oh my god, I really hate that tension. You know, the kind I thought you only see in movie, when two persons are together and you can feel something quite mature might happen? Well, it's how I feel it right now. It's kind of hard to fight. I think Theresa is fighting too, her breathing is going faster. I can't lie, I'm sighing the second I finish it. I didn't expect my breath to be short.

''Jay?'' She's calling my name in a faint whisper.

''Yeah?'' I'm whispering too and she's turning her head to me. She's biting her lip. She always does that when she's unsure and nervous. And here's go my restrain. ''I give up.''

I'm saying before I'm kissing her. Theresa is returning the kiss after some seconds, the time she can stop the surprise. Guess we both missed our kisses with the strong we're using right now. Yeah, my mind is off right now. Theresa is yelping in pain in my mouth and she's broking the kiss. We're both out of breath.

''Easy... on my back.'' She's saying and I'm slapping myself mentally than I forget her wound so easily. I'm placing my forehead against hers.

''Sorry. We better stop and let you take a rest.'' I'm saying even if my mind is screaming something else. I can see in her eyes she read without her will my mind... unless she was thinking the same thing as me.

''Yeah, but stay with me please.'' I can clearly see her trembling. I'm sighing and I'm nodding as I'm giving her a warm smile.

''Sure, of course.'' I'm telling her as I'm helping her to lie down. I guess after almost a week of running away from enemies who want your head, she's really nervous to be alone. I'm lying in front of her, not wanting to hurt her again. ''Good dreams Terry.''


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

After Atlanta slammed me on the ground with her speed and she froze my head, she made me come inside the cottage. She explained me how they built it after Odie was wound. Since they knew the enemies were around, they didn't want to stay at Skyra and risking the life of the villagers. They had to ask their help to some things like beds and blankets.

Atlanta is examining my wounds and I can see she's worrying about the one on my arm. I had to shout to her it was fine when I heard her telling that to Jay. She came back in the room, looking quite mad at me.

She's sitting on the other side of the room, sometime growling in rage. I'm letting her the time her anger fade away. After all, I don't want to deal with a mad huntress. I want to stay alive. She's sighing and I'm looking at her.

''I hate it. You told me, you're alright. Why I'm so worried?'' She's telling me and I'm signing her to come closer. She's coming to sit next to me. I'm taking her in my arms.

''Lanta, it's not your mind who's worrying, it's your heart. I'm alright; just you're worried because your heart thinks I'm lying. Which it's not the case!'' I'm adding quickly as I see her gaze. She's giggling.

''Guess you're right.'' She's getting out of my arms and standing up. She's walking around. ''I just don't know how to think right now.''

''Well, don't. For now, just act. I know it's how you work.'' I'm telling her and she's hugging me from behind, her arms around my neck. I'm taking one of her hand and I'm kissing it delicately.

''You sure you want me to act before thinking?'' She's asking and I'm raising an eyebrow. I'm turning my head to look at her.

''What do you me-'' Oh my god. Ok, now I understand what she meant. She's kissing me. I'm closing my eyes and I'm returning the kiss. I'm taking the closer arm and I'm pulling it, making her falling on my laps. I'm surprise that didn't break the kiss. Maybe it's the fact that one of her arms was still around my shoulders. I've quickly taken her in my arms and she's deepening the kiss. I'm breaking the kiss and we're both looking like we ran the fastest we could a marathon.

''Arch-''

''Are you sure Lanta?'' I'm asking her. She's going to answer but I already know she's going to answer without thinking, like always. ''Are you sure?''

I'm asking her again, telling her by my gaze I'm serious. I know it's not the first time I do that with Atlanta, but I want to be sure. I don't know why, but something inside me is almost screaming Atlanta is not feeling alright. She's placing her head on my chest and she's closing her eyes. ''Of course. Why do you ask anyway?''

''Because I won't stop.'' I'm confessing her and she's lightly kissing me, telling me without a word I can go ahead. I'm deepening the kiss, lying on my back with her on me.

* * *

Atlanta is lying on a bed with me, a blanket covering our bodies. We're out of breath but I can see on her flushing face the pure happiness. She's placing her head on my chest.

''So, do you want to tell me what happened?'' She's asking me and I'm looking at her, quite amused.

''Did you just worn me out just to be sure I won't run away from your questions?'' I'm asking her with a laugh and she's lightly hitting me.

''Of course not! I never did that.'' I'm raising an eyebrow and she's looking away, blushing. ''Oh, yeah. Minus that time.''

''Yeah, that time. If you wanted I told you what happened to Theresa and I, you could just ask me without wearing me out.'' I'm telling her and I'm taking a breath.

I'm telling her everything, without any censure. Even the battles, what I see in the villages, the way I remembered Fresta. She's listening without a word. She looks like she's going to fall asleep.

''You killed enemies?'' She's asking, not looking at me. I really hate that question, especially when it's coming from her.

''You know the answer Lanta. I won't tell you.'' I'm telling her and she's pouting.

''Arch, we always tell each other how many enemies we killed.'' She's saying and I'm sighing.

''Monsters, Lanta. Not humans. I won't tell you if I killed enemies or how many.'' I'm saying and she's looking at me.

''Well, I can see you killed some. But, why?'' Shoot, she's right. I told her I killed enemies when I told her what happened. Well, she's really worn me, I didn't think before speaking.

''It was legitimate defence. I swear Lanta. It was Theresa and me or them.'' I'm telling her and I'm right. They were ready to kill us.

''It's always a legitimate defence with them. We always kill them because they're going to kill us. Why do we fight for a world who want us to be dead?'' What the-

''Who are you and what did you do of my cheerful Lanta?'' I'm asking and she's sitting, holding the blanket on her chest. She's starting to cry. Definitely not the Atlanta I know. I knew my instincts were right to yell me something wrong was with her.

''You can say adios to the cheerful Lanta. She's dead by all the fights and the deaths.'' She's telling me and I'm really surprised. Well, at lease, I know what her problem is. I'm sitting too, placing an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to me.

''Lanta, she's not dead. You trapped her in the darkest part of yourself. Let her go out.'' I'm telling her and she's placing her hands on her ears as she's closing her eyes, like she heard the worst thing ever. Damn, I wasn't that hard with my speech, was I? ''Lanta?''

''Did you hear that? That awful scream. I can't sleep. Every single night since we're here, there's always a scream of terror. How can you sleep so peacefully?'' She's asking and I'm lying on my back with a smile. And I thought it was because of me.

''Easy, close your eyes and sleep.'' I'm telling her and she's looking at me, lightly pouting. Guess she didn't like my answer.

''But, I kept hearing these screams and other scary things.'' She's saying and I'm smirking.

''Well, I have an advantage on you. I don't have your super hearing.'' I'm saying and she's hitting on my shoulder with a smirk. ''Ow, don't hit me.''

''Well, don't tease me. I won't have to hit you, dork.'' She's telling me as she's lying back. I'm taking her in a hug.

''Lanta, if you hear something that scare you, just remember I'll be there with you. I'll protect you, even if you won't want my protection.'' I'm whispering in her ear, even if I know she's falling asleep. I can feel she's feeling calmer than before. I swear, I fear it's going to be long before she can be back to herself.

* * *

_The little ''arguing'' between Archie and Atlanta at the end about the sleeping and the hearing, it's a little thought for my late grampa. Something similar happen between him and one of his brother-in-law._


	3. Chapter 3

_Juliet' a cupcake store: Aww, thank you. Just like that, if you want to know, unless of a problem, I'll post a new chapter every Wednesday._

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

I'm waking up in surprise, damp with sweats. I'm looking at the ceiling, completely lost. My heart is beating so fast, almost hurting me. I'm sensing someone next to me. A sweet sense of the ocean is coming to my nose and I'm relaxing. Jay is next to me, sleeping I guess. I'm turning my head. Yeah, he's sleeping. He's looking way calmer than the time we were in New Olympia. Ugh, I hate to do that but...

''Jay, wake up. Please, wake up.'' I'm telling him with fear as I'm lightly shaking his shoulder. He's waking up and looking at me.

''What's going on Theresa?'' Jay is asking as he's rubbing his head, still half awake.

''We must leave now.'' I'm telling him and he's raising an eyebrow.

''Eh? Why?'' He's asking with confusion and I'm taking a breath.

''The enemies. They're coming. We must-''

''It's ok. We'll take care of them.'' He's saying as he's standing up. He's stretching his back, waking him up. Okay, I'm surprised and confuse.

''Err, Jay-''

''I know, you ran away a lot with Archie, but will be alright. Look-'' He couldn't finish; Neil is coming so fast in the room without a knock on the door. He looks panicked.

''Jay- Oh damn! I didn't disturb anything, did I?'' He's asking and Jay is shaking his head. ''Phew! Thank gods. Err, enemies are coming from the front.''

''Okay, warn Herry. Tell him to bring Odie here.'' Jay is ordering and Neil is nodding. He was to leave when he stopped and looked at Jay.

''Err, what about Archie and Atlanta?'' Neil is asking and Jay is giggling.

''I'll warn them. I don't want to hear something from you, especially if you open the door like you did here.'' Jay is explaining and I'm trying not to laugh. Neil is rolling his eyes as he left the room.

''Do you really think they're-'' I'm beginning to ask before Jay's stopping me.

''Trust me, if we were closer to do it yesterday, they did it, I'm sure of it.'' Jay is telling me as he left the room. Not a minute later, Herry is coming with Odie in his arms.

''Hey Theresa! Good to see you!'' Odie is saying. It's true; I forgot I didn't see Odie yesterday. And I can see why. His left leg is all bandaged. Herry is placing him on the ground, closer to me.

''Me too. What happened to your leg?'' I'm asking as Herry is leaving the room faster, maybe to go outside and fight too.

''An enemy hit me with his sword. I'm very lucky my leg wasn't cut off.'' He's explaining and I'm feeling shivers on all my body.

''Ow, that must hurt.'' I'm saying and we're both jumping when we heard some fighting sounds. ''I wish I could fight with them.''

''Good luck with your back. Herry told me what kind of wound you have. Can you walk?'' Odie is asking and I'm sighing.

''Not for too long. It's bothering me.'' I'm explaining and we're waiting. Oh, looks like some persons are arguing. ''Damn, I thought they were fighting, not arguing.''

''I think I know what's going on. Just wait. You'll see.'' Odie is answering and I'm confused. Atlanta is coming inside the room faster, making me jump. I didn't hear her coming. She looks mad.

''Lanta? Any problem?'' I'm asking and she's looking away, sitting on the floor.

''Yeah, you can say that.'' She's saying quietly as she's pouting. Odie is looking like he understands the situation.

''They killed the enemies?'' He asked and she's nodding. Yeah, I kind of forget we're dealing with humans.

''All of them. None of them survive. I hate it. The guys even killed the one I knocked down. I have no reason to kill them.'' She's saying and I understand now why she's mad.

''I'll give you a reason: they wanted to kill us. Remember what they have done. They have no mercy Lanta.'' I'm telling her and she seems to calm a little... and I insist on the little.

''I know. It's just... I don't know. They didn't attack us like that before. Why now?'' She's asking and I'm pointing at myself.

''Blame Arch and I. They're looking for us since we escaped from their base. They were ready to kill innocent villagers just to find us. Unfortunately, we had to ask to the villages we went to tell them where we were heading to save their life. So, if you want to blame someone, blame Archie and I.'' I'm telling her. I'm really close to glare her. She's sighing.

''I can't blame you, not in your state... and I already blamed Archie.'' She's confessing, starting to blush. Now, I'm sure she colder off. Speaking of the devil, he's right at the door. He looks troubled.

''Lanta? Can I talk to you? In private?'' He's asking and she's nodding, standing up. She's leaving the room with Archie and I'm looking at Odie. He quickly got the question in my eyes.

''Yeah, she's got more fragile when you were away. I heard from Jay and Herry that she couldn't sleep peacefully because of multiply nightmares. I heard her nightmares are worst when they killed an enemy after their trip to Skyra. Some enemies jumped on them a couple of times.'' Odie is explaining and I feel so sorry for Lanta.

I know we all swear to never see her like a fragile one because she's the youngest of us, but if all this war is traumatizing her, we had to worry.

''Poor Lanta. Did you try something to calm her?'' I'm asking and Odie is looking uncertain.

''Well, I know she went to see mostly Jay during the night because of her nightmares but it didn't really help.'' He's telling me and I'm sighing.

''I know why it didn't work. During the time we were in New Olympia, she was always in the protection of Archie's arms if she had nightmares. Sure, it could help to be with someone, but I don't think she felt that secure with Jay.'' I'm explaining to Odie. Jay, Neil and Herry are coming inside. The three of them are feeling quite uncomfortable.

''Troubles with Atlanta?'' Odie is asking and they're nodding, sitting on the floor.

''Jay, did you warn Archie about the problems Atlanta had when we were away?'' I'm asking and he's taking a breath.

''Yeah, didn't have the choice. You didn't see his face when Atlanta realized we killed them all and went mad at us.'' Jay is explaining and I'm sighing.

''Jay, she seems more fragile emotionally.'' I'm telling him and the boys are nodding.

''We notice. Good thing you and Archie are back. She'll maybe feel better.'' Neil is saying and I hope deep inside me he's right.

''So, we let Archie deal with it?'' Herry is asking and Jay is nodding.

''Yeah, better leave it to him. He'll know what to do. He knows her better than we do.'' Jay is explaining and, he's kind of right. Minus Archie, I'm the one knowing perfectly Atlanta. Too bad I don't feel good enough to help her.

''Hey, Theresa? Are you alright?'' Neil is asking me and I'm looking at him. Jay is coming closer and he's placing a hand on my forehead.

''Fever. Neil?'' Jay is asking and Neil is nodding, leaving the room. ''Terry, you should take a rest. And, if enemies are coming again, don't worry, 'kay?''

''Alright.'' I'm whispering as I'm closing my eyes. I'm hearing Neil coming back and right after, I'm feeling something cold on my forehead. I guess Neil went to get some snow and placed it inside a cloth. I'm feeling my mind going away from my body, leaving me in a world of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

It already made a week since Archie and Theresa are back with the team. Thanks gods, Archie did calm Atlanta. She seems calmer and we're beginning to see the Atlanta we meet at New Olympia.

Theresa and Odie are feeling better too. Odie still needs a splint to walk and someone closer to be sure he won't fall, but he's making progress. Theresa still has trouble with her back but she began to walk longer as the days are passing. Just two days ago, she started to walk without a cane.

We're all outside, preparing what we need to have with us. Since Odie and Theresa are better to walk, I decide we should leave this place, get back to our family. If we continue, I'm afraid one of us will be killed.

''Okay guys, we need to stop at Skyra before we left this place. After, we're going straight to the closest airport.'' I'm explaining and Atlanta is rolling her eyes.

''Which is a good two, three weeks of walking.'' She's saying and I'm sighing.

''No need to know that, thanks. Theresa, are you feeling alright to walk?'' I'm asking and she's nodding.

''Sure, I have my cane with me. I'll be alright.'' She's answering with one of her sweet smile. I had to look away if I didn't want to blush.

''Herry, if she has trouble-''

''Sure Jay. It would be a pleasure.'' He's saying as he's bowing in front of Theresa. She's giggling like a high school girl over a very cute boy. I'm rolling my eyes as I'm shaking my head.

''Alright, let's go.'' I'm telling them and we're starting to walk. We decide to leave the cottage in one piece. Just in case some homeless person finds it.

We're walking during some minutes until we begin to see Skyra. I can't wait to be there. I'm hearing a groan behind me. Theresa.

''Herry, can you stop?'' Theresa is asking and we're all stopping. Theresa is getting on Herry's back and I'm smirking. ''Don't you dare Jay! My back started to bother me. I know my limits so, before I fall on the snow-''

''Calm, I wasn't going to say a word.'' I'm telling her with a smile and we continue our walk. Finally, Skyra.

''So, where are we going?'' Archie is asking and Atlanta is faster than me, like always. She's pointing somewhere.

''At the pub. You had to try it.'' She's explaining to him. While we were building the cottage, we went often to take a break at the pub. We're walking to the pub and we're sitting at a table.

''Oh, hello there. One week, I was starting to wonder where you were. So, like always?'' The waitress is asking and I'm nodding.

''Yes, the same thing and add two for my two friends, please.'' I'm telling her and she's looking at Archie and Theresa.

''Oh, sure cutie. I'm coming back.'' Oh damn, I completely forgot that. I'm blushing and facepalming under the giggles of my team.

''Cutie, eh?'' Theresa is saying and I can feel in her voice trace of jealousy.

''Yeah, I don't understand why but the waitress seems to have a crush on Jay.'' Neil is saying and I'm placing my hood on, hiding my face.

''Neil, shut up!'' I'm telling Neil and, thank gods, none of my team adds something.

''Here's your drink. Hope it will be alright.'' The waitress is saying with a smile as she's placing our drink on the table. I'm taking off my hood, even if I still feel my cheeks burning my face.

''Thanks, I'm sure it will be.'' Atlanta is saying and the waitress is leaving our table. We're drinking our drink and I'm trying not to laugh at the surprise face of Archie and Theresa.

''My, my. It's really good. Even better than what we ate at Rivers, right?'' Archie is saying and Theresa almost spurt her drink in an attempt not to laugh. She hit Archie on his arm.

''What did you eat at Rivers?'' Herry is asking as he took a slip of his drink.

''Something really disgusting. Arch, nothing can be compared to that thing in Rivers.'' Theresa is saying before she gasped. She's slapping her fingers and Archie and Atlanta's hood are going faster on their head. She should have checked before doing that, both were drinking and the surprise made them spill some of their drinks on them.

''Hey! Why did you-''

''Arch, shut up. There're enemies coming inside.'' She's explaining in a whisper as she's placing her hood on too. We're all keeping silent. After all, we didn't want to bring attenti-

''Hey! Let me go!'' The waitress is yelling before she's starting to scream in panic. The enemies look like they're going to rape her.

In a blink, Archie is hitting on the face of the one holding the waitress. She's falling on the ground as the man is falling on the table behind him, breaking it. Great, and I wanted us to be calm.

''Hey, you have a problem, Leafty?'' One of the enemies is saying and Archie is turning to them as he took off his hood. They're jumping in surprise.

''Who do you call Leafty?'' Archie is asking and- Oh damn, the man behind him is ready to attack.

''Archie! Watch out!'' Atlanta is yelling before she hit the man on the face with her leg, making Archie jump.

''Whoa! Thanks Lanta.'' He's saying and I'm signing for the rest of the team to help Archie and Atlanta. Odie and Theresa are staying on their chair, not feeling ready to fight.

We're fighting them the hardest we could. I'm jumping when I heard a terrible scream of pain behind me. I'm turning faster and I'm seeing one of the enemies with his own knife in his shoulder. I'm raising an eyebrow until I saw Theresa whistling and looking away. Good thing she's saved my life with her powers without anyone to notice what she done.

We're fighting until they're all dead. Well, I guess Atlanta's looking mad again. I'm quickly gasping when I finally realize we killed people in a pub.

''Oh my god, I'm so sorry.'' I'm saying to the waitress and she's signing me to stop.

''It's alright. You saved my life. It's more my boss' reaction you should-''

''What happened here!'' I heard and everyone is looking at the source of the yelling. A man is coming from an office in the back of the pub and he's looking like he's going to explode with rage.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the review._

_I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

I'm feeling really bad. I mean, not only we killed people in the pub, but we broke by accident furniture and dishes. For a businessman like him, it means he's going to lose money because the place is wrecked.

''Err, I can explain sir-'' I'm beginning, but he shoves me away by grabbing my shoulder. Damn, he's really strong. It's limit if he didn't put my shoulder out of joint.

''Katell! You had one job! One! Why did you let the gang to be killed by them?'' He's yelling and the poor waitress is shaking in fear.

''Listen, they were going to rape me and maybe more. They helped me and-'' She's saying as she's pointing at us. I swear, even Ares when he's mad is not that scary.

''Why did you kill them?'' He's asking and I'm trying to not imagining him as a furious bull, which didn't help my stress.

''They were attacking her and we're just trying to help her.'' I'm explaining and my team are nodding.

''Wait a sec. I know you two. You're from the Seven Titans. You're all-'' He's saying as he starts by pointing at Archie and Theresa. He's pointing at all of us and Archie is nodding.

''Yes, we're the Seven Titans. Having a problem with it?'' Archie is answering and I'm confused. It's the first time I heard that.

'Jay, don't show you're confused. The Seven Titans, it's the name they gave us here.' I'm hearing Theresa saying. I'm quickly looking at her and she's pointing discretely at her head. What will I do without her telepathy?

''You seven. Katell, make sure they stay here!'' He's ordering before he went to the street. She's looking at us and I can see she's terrifying. I'm signing her we're going to stay in the pub. She almost faint with the relief.

''Jay, why does he want we stay here?'' Atlanta is asking me and I'm shrugging. I have no clue, unless... I really hope he's not trying to find the enemies.

''People of Skyra!'' We're jumping when we heard him screaming on the street. ''Look what happened to my pub and the Gwaed band. The Seven Titans, the enemies of the peace did that!''

I'm so scared right now. He's totally saying we're enemies. Well, I'm so glad the villagers are not stupid. They're screaming in happiness and admiration. I'm looking at my team and Archie is doing a wink, telling me wordless he knew it was going to happen.

''No! Don't admire them! They're against the Gwaed band, our leaders. People of Skyra, you know what you must do.'' The boss of the pub is trying to persuade them.

''He's dead.'' Theresa is whispering and I'm shivering. It's not her words, it's her voice. She sounded like a spirit. I'm quickly looking at her and I'm seeing she's like in trance, her eyes closer to be entirely white. I have no idea how it happened. Since the problem with the phantom, time to time, she went to a state like that. I really hate when that happens. Good thing I know what to do. I'm snapping my fingers in front of her face and she's jumping, coming back with us.

''You're okay?'' I'm asking and she's nodding, rubbing her head. We heard the villagers taking away the man and he's protesting quite a lot. We're all seven looking at the waitress. She's getting the question in our eyes.

''Oh, true, you're not from here. See, the Gwaed band is trying to infiltrate all the business here. They persuaded my boss and he accepted to follow them, seeing them like saviors. Many of us are against them since we lost many of our family members because of them. The villagers can't forget. So, they're bringing my boss to the public place and... maybe execute him.'' She's explaining and Atlanta is gasping in horror and surprise.

''They can't kill him.'' Atlanta is saying, but I'm stopping her faster.

''Atlanta, don't.'' I'm telling her and she's pouting. At least, she understood she should keep it down for now.

''Yes, they can. He's a traitor. You saw how he's treating me.'' The waitress is saying to Atlanta and she's looking down, accepting defeat. ''Oh, by the way, don't worry about the damages and the bodies. I'll take care of it, I insist.''

''Alright, if you say so.'' I'm answering, showing to my team we should leave. I didn't want to argue with her, I saw in her eyes she wasn't going to change her mind. When we left the pub, I'm surprised to see some villagers still waiting for us.

''Who would though you four were a part of the Seven Titans.'' A woman is saying with a smile and I'm looking away, feeling embarrassed.

''Yeah. Sorry, but we need to leave.'' I'm saying and my heart broke when I saw some young children ready to cry.

''Why? You're heroes here. We can't fight for ourselves.'' A man is saying and I'm surprised to see Archie and Theresa walking in front.

''Sure you can. My friend and I were at the village of Rivers a week ago. They fought with improvising weapons an enemy in their village. They even kill it. If they can, you can.'' Archie is saying and I'm really surprised.

''It's true. Trust yourself, I know you can do it.'' Theresa is saying and the villagers are looking at each other. They're smiling and nodding.

''Women! Go get your knives! You're always that scary when we're trying to stool your meal.'' A man is saying and the women are screaming and running to their house. I don't want to be the enemies when they're going to be here. Knives, rolling pins, frying pans... That gang is going to pass a bad day.

''Are you sure you want to leave the village?'' A man is asking and I'm nodding.

''Yeah, we need to leave. Two of my team members are wounded. We need to leave before one of them is killed.'' I'm explaining and he's nodding.

''Alright. Be careful.'' He's saying and we're leaving. As we were passing the public place, Atlanta is going next to me.

''No panic, but someone is following us.'' Atlanta is whispering and I'm sighing.

''Atlanta, we're in a village, it's normal.'' I'm whispering back, feeling a little annoyed. It's like she never went on a city before.

''So, the fact it's following us by hiding behind things is normal?'' She's whispering and I'm jumping. Totally not normal.

''Atlanta, run the faster you can and catch it.'' I'm whispering and she's nodding. At a speed of a wink, she's running in the streets.

''Where did Lanta go?'' Archie is asking and we hear a scream. A woman's scream. We're running to the source of the scream and Atlanta is holding a caped woman. Archie and Theresa are gasping in surprise.

''Atlanta, let her go!'' Theresa is yelling as Archie is quickly holding Atlanta, separating her from the woman.

''Atlanta! Stop it right now!'' Archie is yelling at her and she's stopping like I'm the one who ordered it. She's looking in shock.

''Are you alright?'' Theresa is asking and the woman is standing up, nodding. She's taking off her hood and- Wait a sec. She's so familiar. I saw her somewhere, but where?

''Sorry, I didn't want to scare you. I was too shy to go and talk.'' She's saying and she's looking at me. Where did I see her?

''Jay? Do you remember Fresta? You saved that woman in that city.'' Theresa is telling me. Yeah, that's helping, but not that much. I saved a lot of woman at Fresta.

''You couldn't save my children though. You remember? In my house?'' Oh my god! It hits me. I remember her.

''Oh my god! It took me two good weeks to be able to close my eyes and stop having the image of your two children, dead on the floor.'' I'm saying and Theresa can tell it's true. I woke her by accident during two weeks because of nightmares.

''For me, I still have that image every second of my life. So, I heard you were leaving. Where are you going?'' She's asking and I think I can be honest with her. After all, she can't be against us after I saved her life.

''Sunmil. We need to leave this place.'' I'm saying and she's looking at us at horror.

''Leaving this place or this life? Rumors said this place it's pretty dangerous.'' She's explaining and I understand.

''Rumors can be false.'' Odie is telling her and she's sighing.

''Maybe. Listen, the guy travelling in a cart is leaving tomorrow morning. He can travel you to Mountainsu. You would have to walk just around one week after to be at Sunmil. The travel with the cart is around a day.'' She's explaining and, I have to say, it's really interesting.

''Why is he leaving only tomorrow?'' Neil is asking and the woman is smirking.

''Easy. It will be dark soon. It's too dangerous to travel here in the dark. So, do I warn him to wait?'' She's asking and I'm nodding. ''Well, it was nice to see you back. Have a nice trip.''


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

Well, since I decided we will wait for this man with a cart, we're going to an inn. Took us some minutes before we found an inn. We're going inside and I'm surprised to see no one inside.

''Hello? Is someone here?'' I'm calling and I'm seeing a chubby face. I'm just seeing the top of his head to a part of his nose.

''What do you want?'' He's saying with a small voice. He's really cute. I'm coming closer.

''Hello kiddo. We're looking to a place to rest for the night.'' I'm telling him and he's climbing to sit on the desk.

''Dada is outside. He coming soon.'' He's telling us as he's pointing to the door.

''Alright. Better get down from there before you fall.'' Theresa is telling him and he's shaking his head.

''I won't fall. I- Whoa!'' Thanks the gods, I have really good reflexes. I'm catching him before he felt on the floor. He's giggling nervously.

''You look like me when I was young. I didn't listen to my mom... until I broke some bones.'' Herry is saying and a couple are entering the inn.

''Mama! Dada!'' The young boy is saying with happiness. The parents are looking at us with confusion. I'm smiling.

''Your son is a real daredevil.'' I'm explaining and the mother is taking him faster.

''Dada, they want to sleep here.'' He's saying before his mother is taking him to a room.

''You want to sleep here? Well, no problem, but I have rules here.'' He's saying and I'm signing him to continue. ''You only sleep, that means not sexual relation. If you're not married, which I know it's the case, I don't want to see a girl and a man in the same bed. Got it?''

''Yes sir.'' We're saying the seven in the same time.

''Good. I only have rooms with two beds big enough for two.'' He's saying and I'm thinking.

''How much a room cost?'' I'm asking and he's looking at me with a smile.

''You just take off the emprise of the Gwaed band in Skyra, you helped us to get back hope and, on top of it, you saved members of my family and my family-in-law with all your fight in the other villages. Do you really think I'm going to ask you to pay? I have a debt to you.''

Okay, I'm seriously blushing and looking down. I'm looking at my team and they have the same look I have. Just, Archie and Theresa look like it didn't touch them. I think they already heard that quite often.

''Alright. Two rooms please. Are you sure you don't want us to pay?'' I'm asking and he's signing to us to follow him.

''Yes, I'm positive. There. The two rooms are next to each other. Follow the rules and have a good night.'' He's saying before he left.

''Alright. I'll leave some money tomorrow, that's for sure.'' I'm saying before I'm thinking. We need to have three of us in a room and the rest in the other room.

''So, who's going in which room?'' Neil is asking and I'm groaning.

''I'm thinking Neil. Give me some time.'' I'm telling him, feeling quite annoyed. I really need to take a nap. ''Okay. Theresa, Atlanta, Odie and Herry. You're going to sleep in that room. Archie, Neil and I will share this room.''

''I am not sleeping with Neil!'' Archie is saying and I'm sighing.

''Don't move too much, I don't want to have bruises in the morning.'' I'm saying and Archie is looking at me with big eyes. ''What? Me too I don't want to sleep with Neil.''

* * *

Neil is already lying on his bed, asleep. Thank gods, he's not snoring right now. I'm lying on the bed, looking at the window.

''Remind me why I have to sleep to the side where Neil's bed is?'' Archie is asking and I'm sighing.

''Because I wanted to sleep in the side where the window is, that's why.'' I'm answering him and he's coming in the bed.

''Still.'' He's saying and Neil started to snore. ''Damn, good luck to sleep through that racket. So, can you explain why the girls, Herry and Odie got the other room?''

''Theresa and Odie need to take back their strength. Also, with that inn's rule, Atlanta is mandatory to be with Theresa. And for Herry, I thought he'll be more comfortable with Odie and he can calm the girls quickly if they have a problem.'' I'm explaining and Archie is lying on his back, looking at the ceiling.

''True, but what happen if Lanta have something that I only can calm?'' He's asking and I'm smiling.

''Terry can take care of Atlanta. Now, you need to think about yourself and no one else.'' I'm telling him, looking at him. I can see all the worries in his face.

''Jay, I passed almost a week worrying about Theresa's health and life. During that last week, I passed my time to take care of Atlanta because she was... well, she wasn't herself anymore.''

''And you're doing great. We began to see the Atlanta we saw at New Olympia.'' I'm telling him and he's smiling.

''Yeah, but it was a long work. Especially in the beginning.'' He's telling me and I'm giggling.

''Yeah, I know. Our almost fearless Atlanta was quite scared.'' I'm telling him.

''Yeah and- Wait, almost fearless?'' He's asking as he's turning his gaze to me.

''Come on, Arch. I'm not blind. The last time we saw a spider in the living room at New Olympia, she had the same face you're making when you're around water before she managed to kill it.'' I'm explaining and I'm smiling. ''Don't worry, my mouth is shut.''

''Thanks. Knowing Atlanta, she'll be mad if she knows you know that.'' Archie is telling me and I'm giggling.

''Yeah. So, not too difficult to calm her?'' I'm asking and I'm a little surprise to see Archie blushing hard. ''Oh, are you calming her that way?''

''What! No! Of course, no.'' He's telling me as he's sitting. He's looking away when I start giggling. ''Just time to time before I took her in my arms and we talked.''

''Alright, sorry. I didn't want to go at private subject.'' I'm telling him and he's... he's smirking. I wonder- Oh please. Fortuna, don't let my luck go away tonight.

''Since we're in this tropic, what about you and Theresa?'' Ugh, I still hate you Fortuna.

''Alright, far enough since I went there with you. We didn't. I kissed her when we were alone the first day after you found us back. My hand touched her back and we had to stop since she was still hurt.'' I'm explaining as I'm feeling my cheeks burning.

''And you didn't since?'' Archie is asking and I'm shaking my head. ''Well, you know what? Find a good night, get away of the team when you're sure we'll be alright and do it.''

''Really? Are you serious?'' I'm asking with a smirk and Archie is giggling, nodding as he's looking at Neil.

''How we'll manage to sleep with him?'' He's asking as he's pointing at Neil.

''No idea Arch. Just try to sleep.'' I'm telling him as I'm placing myself to sleep. I suddenly remember something. ''Damn, almost forget that.''

''Forget what?'' Archie is asking me as I'm getting out of the bed to go to Neil's bed. ''Jay, what are you doing? You want to wake him up?''

''No. Keep your mouth shut before he wakes up.'' I'm telling him softly, trying to not waking Neil. I'm taking the unused pillow and I'm getting back to the bed I'm sharing with Archie.

''Err, a pillow? For what?'' He's asking as he's lying down.

''For you.'' I'm answering as I'm slamming the pillow on his stomach, making him losing his air. ''I don't want to wake up and having you hugging me like the octopus in hell.''

''What!? I'm not a hugger in my sleep.'' He's saying as he's placing the pillow between us.

''Yeah, right. I bet you a whole week of you and Atlanta not doing you know what if I'm right.'' I'm sure he'll refuse the bet. He'll-

''I'm in! If I win, you'll have to pass the whole week without looking at the stars.'' He's answering and I'm really surprised. Lucky I know I'm going to win, either way, I was going to kill him.

''Alright. Good luck to tell the bad news to Atlanta.'' I'm telling him as I'm turning to be back at him.

''Hey, don't count your chickens before they hatch.'' He's telling me and I'm smirking. ''Good night.''

He's saying before he got his head under the blanket, trying to cut Neil's snoring of his ears. ''Good night.'' I'm saying back before I'm placing my head under my pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

_HoneyGoddess57: I corrected the mistakes you pointed. _

_Thank you for the review._

_I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

I'm waking up slowly, feeling quite comfortable. That make a while I didn't feel like that during morning. I'm opening my eyes and I'm looking next to me. Archie is sleeping peacefully while- Oh my god, I was right. He's hugging the pillow he placed between us before we went to sleep. I'm smirking before I'm shaking Archie's shoulder.

''Hey, Arch. Wake up.'' I'm whispering and he's groaning in his sleep. He's opening his eyes and I can see he's confused. ''Good morning.''

''Eh, wh- good morning.'' He's saying as he's rubbing his head. He's really half awake.

''I was right.'' I'm telling him and he's looking at me, his eyes half open.

''About what?'' I'm pointing the pillow he's hugging and he's looking at it like he never saw a pillow in his life. I'm laughing and finally he got it. ''Oh damn, the bet. Alright, you win.''

''Glad to hear.'' I'm saying as I'm leaving the bed. I'm stretching my back before I'm going to Neil. I'm shaking his shoulder softly. He's waking up quite faster and he's looking at me.

''What?'' He's asking, looking mad and I'm smiling. Even in a place like that, he's still thinking about the beauty sleep.

''It's morning. Get prepare guys. I'm going to wake up the others.'' I'm telling them as I'm leaving the room. I'm going in the next room and I'm lightly knocking on the door before I open it. I see they are still sleeping. I'm going to Herry and I'm shaking his shoulder.

''Herry, wake up.'' I'm saying and he's waking up. He's sitting as he's rubbing his eye.

''It's already morning?'' He's asking and I'm nodding. ''Don't wake up Odie. I'll do it.''

''Alright, if you want.'' I'm answering as I'm going to the girls. I'm sitting next to Theresa and I'm kissing her forehead. She's letting out a little moan. I'm pulling my mouth to her ear. ''Terry, wake up.''

She's waking up slowly with my whispers. She's looking at me with a smile. ''Good morning.''

''Good morning.'' I'm telling her before I'm standing up and I'm going to Atlanta. ''Atlanta. Wake up.''

''What? I'm tired.'' She's telling me on her pillow and Theresa is smiling, stretching herself.

''She had difficulty to sleep.'' She's explaining as Herry is waking up slowly Odie.

''What's the hour?'' I'm hearing Odie asking and Herry is sighing.

''Early enough for Atlanta to still be asleep.'' Herry is answering and Odie is groaning.

''Come on guys. We need to be up before the guy with his cart left.'' I'm telling them and Atlanta is finally waking up. She's yawning as she's stretching herself.

''Sure, we won't miss it.'' She's saying as she's rolling her eyes.

''Atlanta, I think you should talk with Arch. He has something to tell you.'' I'm telling her and she's raising an eyebrow before she left the room. ''She'll kill me.''

''What did you do, Jay?'' Theresa is asking and I'm giggling nervously.

''I had a bet with Arch and he loose.'' I'm telling them and Theresa is raising an eyebrow, smirking at me.

''Yeah, I don't want to know the details.'' She's telling me before I left the room.

We're all in the cart. Two other persons are with us. Theresa is against me, shaking lightly. Atlanta is in front of me, glaring at me. She was a little mad when she heard of the bet by Archie. I wonder why she's mad at me but not at Archie.

''So, everyone ready? Great, let's go!'' The man is saying and-Whoa! I didn't expect the cart to be pulled that brusque. ''So, how's the lil miss over there? The last time I saw you, you were as white as snow.''

''Better. Thanks for asking.'' Theresa is answering with a smile. Theresa had to explain me her and Archie took that cart before to find us faster. Need to say, it's a calm travel. I'm seeing in the corner of the eyes the man taking a monocular.

''Okay, it's desert. Oh, of course. For people who never took this trip with me, hang on. It's going to be fast.'' He's saying before- Damn! He's not easy on the acceleration.

''Dude, easy on the acceleration.'' Herry is telling him and I'm trying to not laugh. After all, I still have in mind how the stronger man's driving is. Herry is raising an eyebrow and I'm looking away, holding back a smile.

''So, how many time before we get to Mountainsu?'' Neil is asking, looking at his mirror.

''Three or four hours. Good thing you didn't do that by walk. Any reason to go to Mountainsu?'' He's asking and Archie is sighing.

''Yeah, we want to go to Sunmil.'' Archie is answering and the man is screaming in surprise.

''Sunmil?! Are you crazy? You want to die?'' He's yelling at us and I had to sign him to keep it down.

''We heard about the rumors, but we're not afraid.'' I'm telling him and he's sighing.

''I wish you were.'' He's saying and we're passing the rest of the travel in silence. The girls, Neil and Odie fell asleep at the half of our trip. I think they were pretty tired.

''Lanta is mad at you for the bet.'' Archie is telling me and I'm stretching myself carefully. I don't want to wake up Theresa.

''I know. Say, you're not obligate to do it, I said it more like a joke.'' I'm telling him and he's chuckling.

''I know. I'll tell her when she'll wake up.'' He's telling me as he's passing an arm around Atlanta's shoulders.

''What bet did you do you two?'' Herry is asking and Archie and I are both giggling.

''Trust me Herry, you don't want to know.'' I'm telling him and he's looking more confuse than ever. ''Trust me.''

''If you said so.'' Herry is answering but he's looking at us with suspicions.

The rest of the travel was really calm. Archie fell asleep. Too bad all of us forgot our PMR; I wish I could take a picture. It's just too adorable, seeing all my team members sleeping like that.

''Mountainsu! Right in front!'' Way to kill a good moment with all that yelling. Everyone is waking up in a jolt. ''Sorry. How was the world of dreams?''

I'm trying so hard to not laughing at my team's face. They're all still surprise, some of them are glaring at the man. ''It was great until you gave us a heart attack.'' Atlanta is saying between her teeth. Great, she was already in a mad mood, it's worst now.

''Sorry. I want everyone awake. We're there.'' He's saying as he's stopping the cart. Well, his stops are better than his starts. I'm getting down the last. Look like I'm not the only one stretching.

''Thanks again.'' I'm saying to the man and he's smiling. ''Come on guys. We better get the most far we can before it's getting dark.''

''Pass closer to the mountains. It has some hot springs. A good idea if you want to take a bath. Just saying.'' The man is telling me with a smile. Well, he just has to say the word bath and Neil is all excited.

''Jay?'' Neil is beginning before I'm stopping him.

''Neil, before you say it, I'm thinking about that and-''

''It's a nice place to relax a little Jay. And, you got to admit, we begin to smell. We didn't take a real bath since we're here.'' Theresa is telling me and I'm sighing.

''Alright, we'll stop at these hot springs.'' I'm answering, rolling my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for the review._

_I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

We're walking in the city. Since it's still early, I asked my team if it was alright for them to stop at the city to take a break and eat something. After all, we didn't eat since this morning.

''So, all ready to go?'' I'm asking and they're nodding. We're walking to the mountains. Some people warned us to be careful since some enemies are there.

We're walking slowly and I'm happy to see the enemies are not closer. ''We can walk freely. I don't feel any enemy.'' Theresa is saying and I'm sighing.

''Good to know. Guys, let's stop at the cavern over there.'' I'm telling them and they're nodding. It took us some minutes to get to the cavern. Atlanta is going inside to check if any animal is inside.

''Clear!'' She's yelling and I'm smiling. She's coming out and she's walking to the mountain.

''Atlanta-''

''I want to explore a little, Jay! I won't go too far.'' She's yelling at me. Yeah, still mad. I'm looking at Archie.

''Yeah, yeah. I'll tell her when she'll come back.'' He's telling me and it didn't take that long before she comes back.

''Guys, I found the hot spring. The villagers were right, there is a sign closer saying some rules. Proof villagers came here before the attacks.'' She's saying and I'm seeing in the corner of my eye Archie signing her to come closer.

''So, what are we waiting? Let's go!'' Neil is saying and I'm placing an arm in front of him.

''Neil, we can't go all together. Ladies first.'' I'm saying and the girls are nodding as Neil is pouting. Before she left, Archie is holding Atlanta in his arms and whispering something in her ear. She's gasping.

''You couldn't say it earlier?!'' She's telling me, looking a little mad but I can see she's not mad as before. The girls are leaving to the hot spring. Knowing them, I know they'll be alright.

''You know, you're too nice.'' Neil is saying and I'm smiling.

''I'm not too nice, I'm polite. It's different. Come on Neil. We have to prepare the place for the night.'' I'm telling him and he's nodding, still looking a little sad.

Archie and I are getting some woods for a good fire and we're placing it closer to Odie. With his leg, it's better that he stick to something easy on his leg, like making a fire.

''Herry, you help me for the fire?'' Odie is asking to Herry.

''Oh, Odie, please. Let me make the fire. I want to show you something.'' I'm quite surprise Archie wants to make the fire. Odie is signing him to go ahead.

Archie is preparing the fire. He's using the rocks like Odie did a lot of time before. ''It may take some time. I didn't practice this week.'' He's saying and- Oh my god, he did it.

''Whoa, Archie. I'm really impressed. Nice work.'' Odie is saying and Archie is looking very proud. Odie is verifying the fire doesn't die. We all sit around the fire, feeling it's warm.

''So, want to tell us where did you learn that?'' Herry is asking and Archie is sitting next to him.

''I just remembered what Odie did and I practiced when I was with Theresa.'' He's explaining and- Speaking of the devil. The girls are coming back, their hood on.

''So, how's the water?'' Neil is asking as they're coming closer to the fire.

''Careful when you're going to get in. The water is really hot.'' Atlanta is saying.

''Alright, thanks for the warning. Come on guys.'' I'm telling them.

''Oh, just before. Atlanta, look what your boyfriend did.'' Odie is saying as he's pointing the fire. Atlanta's eyes are widening in surprise.

''What the- You really did that?'' Atlanta is asking and we all holding back our laugh. Archie is nodding before we're going to the hot sprint.

''Look, is there.'' Neil is saying, exciting. Archie is placing the tip of his fingers on the water.

''Damn, Lanta wasn't joking. The water is really hot.'' Archie is saying and the others and I are preparing to go in the water. I'm placing faster a hand on Herry's wrist.

''Don't you dare, please.'' I'm saying and he's nodding, already understanding what the problem was.

''I wasn't going to do that.'' He's telling me, looking visibly vexed before we're all getting inside the water. Oh, sweet gods.

''Ahhhh. That's what I call the perfect life.'' Neil is saying, relaxing. I got to admit, it's really relaxing the hot water.

''Damn, I understand now why the girls came back in such good mood.'' Herry is saying with his eyes close. Archie is almost moaning in pleasure.

''No wonder why the characters in anime and manga love to go in hot springs.'' He's saying and we're all looking at him, trying to understand how he knows that. ''Don't look at me like that. I don't only read poetries and big adventure novel. Drama queen showed me some mangas at New Olympia.''

''Ah. Well, I think I'll stay for a good moment in the water. It's helping my leg.'' Odie is saying and I'm smiling.

''Yeah, I can feel all my tensions going away.'' I'm saying and Neil is laughing. I'm looking at him with a half glare. ''What?''

''Too bad you're saying that now. Knowing that before, we could use that in New Olympia.'' Neil is explaining and the boys are laughing. I'm sighing, trying to calm my anger. With a movement of the hand, I'm sending a little of water on Neil. ''Hey!''

''You started it.'' I'm telling him before I'm getting under the water to wet my hair. I'm getting my head out of the water; it was a little too hot. At least, the others can't say I didn't wash my hair. ''You'll be alright without me?''

''Yeah, sure. You can go Jay.'' Odie is saying and I'm getting out of the water. Damn, pretty chilly when you're getting out of this water. I'm dressing up faster and I'm placing my cape and my hood on. I'm going to get back to the girls.

''Oh, Jay. Already done with the water?'' Theresa is saying and I'm nodding.

''Yeah, I had the impression to be a lobster in hot water.'' I'm telling them, getting a giggle from them.

''Nice image Jay. You know, you can dry better with the fire.'' Atlanta is telling me and I'm nodding. ''The guys are still up there?''

''Yeah, they really love to be in the water. They're relaxing.'' I'm telling them as I'm beginning to dry myself.

''Yeah, I'll get them in some minutes before they got cooked.'' Theresa is saying as I'm laughing.

* * *

_Yeah, the thing between Jay and Herry before they got in the water is a reference from my story Deadly Sleep. Sorry, I couldn't resist._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the review._

_I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

It's night. All the team are sleeping. I'm sitting at the entrance of the cavern. I prefer guarding the place in case an enemy is closer. After all- Whoa! I'm jumping when I felt arms around my shoulders.

''Theresa, you should go back and sleep.'' I'm telling her and she's smiling.

''You too, you know. I don't feel any enemies closer. You can relax.'' She's saying and I'm taking a breath.

''I can't relax. It's impossible right now.'' I'm saying and I'm seeing she's smiling.

''Maybe, but you have to think if you didn't sleep, you won't be able to protect us. Also, I have an idea to make you relax. Follow me.'' She's telling me and she's going to the mountain.

''Hey, wait Theresa. How's your back?'' I'm asking as I'm quickly went to her side. After all, if she has a problem, I'm taking her back to the cavern faster. She's looking at me with a sweet smile.

''Just hurting a little, almost like an itch. If it was hurting, trust me, I'll be in the cavern, trying to sleep. Come on.'' I'm sighing. She's right. She knows her limits. Also, I can't help but remembering what Archie told me last night. Maybe- ''Took you time to get what I wanted to do.''

''What the- Theresa! Get out of my head!'' I'm yelling at her, quite annoying. I mean, I have secrets in there. She's giggling as she's going closer to the hot spring.

''Don't worry. You know I'll never read your little secrets.'' She's telling me and I'm looking away. Most of the time, I love her powers, I really do. It's useful for the team and all. I just hate when she reads our minds when she knows it's not necessarily.

I'm hearing the water splashing softly and I'm looking at this direction. Theresa is inside the hot spring, smiling at me.

''Err, I already took a bath, thanks.'' I'm telling her and she's giggling.

''I know. I wasn't saying to wash up. You need to relax, so get in the water.'' She's saying and I'm raising an eyebrow.

''Since when are you bossing me?'' I'm asking and she's looking at me with surprise.

''Bossing you? Jay, you need to relax, that's all. Okay, it's true the way I asked it, it sounded bossy, but I'm just trying to help you.'' She's explaining and I'm sighing. Guess she's right.

''Alright, I'm comi- oh gods, Terry? Are you... you know-''

''Oh, come on Jay. Don't tell me you're going to be shy to go in the water with your girlfriend with nothing on?'' She's asking and I'm blushing harder than a tomato. Is it me or the temperature is almost hot as summer?

''No, of course, no. Just... turn... you know... around for a sec.'' I'm asking. Damn, I can't remember the last time I was so nervous. It's limit if I was able to speak. I don't even dare to look at her. I'm taking off my clothes and I'm getting in the water.

''Can I turn and look?'' She's asking and I'm giggling. I didn't notice she placed her hands on her eyes. Well, then again, I turned my eyes off her while I was taking off my clothes. No wonder I didn't see her placing her hands on her eyes.

''Sure. It's okay... I guess.'' Damn, why am I so nervous? Theresa is looking at me and she's raising an eyebrow.

''I was right for the relaxing part. I never saw you losing your speaking ability like that. You're the most calmer person for an oral presentation at school.'' Well, she's not helping my stress when she's coming closer to me like that. I don't want to be mean, but it's like a snake in water.

''Err, Theresa-''

''Turn around for a sec.'' She's asking me and I'm doing so, I really don't know why. I'm feeling her hands on my shoulders and- Oh sweet Zeus. ''My, my. Really stressed, eh Jay?''

''Yeah... in... oh god! A way.'' Damn, she really hit a hurtful spot. I knew I was stressed, but I never thought I was stressed that much. Guess Theresa was right to bring me here. I'm closing my eyes as I'm relaxing... maybe too much. I'm starting to softly moan.

''Guess it's really feeling good, right?'' She's asking and I'm nodding. She's slowly finishing the massage and I'm moaning annoying.

''I never told you to stop.'' I'm telling her as a tease. She's giggling and I'm turning to look at her.

''I know, but give me a chance. My hands begin to be tired.'' She's telling me with a smile. I can't resist her when she does that smile. I'm getting closer to her slowly and I'm delicately kissing her.

Here we go; the brain is off... again. How did she manage to turn off my brain just by a simple kiss? And, it's not the first time. She's deepening the kiss and my brain is turning on faster when I placed a hand on her back. I'm quickly breaking the kiss.

''Theresa, your back-''

''Is alright. I had a week to cure and, in the water, I don't really feel the pain. You can go ahead.'' And my resistance just break. I'm kissing her and, for once, I'll let her guide me.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for the review._

_I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

After the night we passed at the hot spring, we walked during two days... with some usual stopping during our way. I can't wait to finally be at home. The boys are exploring a little around while Theresa and I are relaxing on the ground. I really needed that break. I need to talk with Theresa and the boys weren't comfortable to see her exploring around.

''So, you don't mind staying here with me and not exploring with the boys?'' Theresa is asking and I'm giggling.

''No. Anyway, I wanted to have- I can't believe I'm going to say that. I wanted to have a girl's time.'' I knew I shouldn't say that. Theresa is sitting faster, making herself gasp in pain.

''Ow! Damn back. Are you serious? A girl's time? Since when you need that?'' She's asking and I'm sighing.

''Well, since I need to talk and the subject is not a subject you can talk with boys.'' I'm confessing as I'm blushing. Theresa is giggling.

''Alright. You want to talk about what?'' She's asking and I'm sighing.

''Boys. Well, more about boyfriends. Err, well, it more-''

''Could you please go to the point?'' Nice one Theresa. Hitting right on the sport. It's already not a simple subject.

''The sexual way. I don't know if it's a good idea to talk about that since you and Jay-''

''In the last news, I'm feeling better, so go ahead with your talk.'' She's telling me and- wait! Is that mean what I thought it's mean?

''Wait, you and Jay? When? I thought with your back-''

''In the hot spring while you were all sleeping. Lanta, please.'' Guess I make her mad. I should get straight to the point. Come on, I can do it.

''Well, you know that Archie and I are lately... well, we-''

''I know. No need to have visions to know it. What about it?'' She's asking and I'm sighing, looking at her.

''Well, we're in a place where protection is a none useful thing and-''

''I don't think you'll fall pregnant soon. Just, try to be careful.'' She's saying with a wink. Yeah, be careful. I'll better speak with Archie about that.

''Well, well, well. Two lovely ladies, all alone. Oh, I love that.'' A man is saying. I'm quickly looking at him. He looks like a pervert. Guess Theresa thought the same thing, we're both jumping on him to immobilize him.

''So, what should we do?'' I'm asking to Theresa and the man is grunting.

''Ask your leader. You can't do a thing without him. Also, I have a message for him.'' He's saying and I'm looking at Theresa. She's taking a breath as she's closing her eyes.

''Alright, I'll get our leader. Lanta, keep him immobile. I shouldn't be long.'' Theresa is telling me and I'm nodding. She's running to get the guys as my grip at the man's arms is harder. The man is laughing. That's strange.

''What's the matter?'' I'm asking and he's smiling.

''You'll never stop me. A little proof for you: you'll die by my hands.'' He's saying. Is he joking?

''Ha! How are you going to do that? You're tying it up.'' I'm saying and- Ow! He totally twisted my wrist. I'm falling on the ground, and I'm defending myself the hardest I can.

''Hey, stop it right now, woman!'' He's yelling at me as he's giving me a hard punch on the cheek. It's hurting so much and I'm a little dizzy but it didn't stop me. Also, more I fought, more he's hitting on my face. I'm starting to get really scare he might kill me.

''Let her go, you son of a bitch!'' I'm hearing Archie screaming. Well, I think it was him. Almost right after I heard it yelling, the man is pushing away of me and I'm taking away in someone's arms. I'm trying to get away, after all, it's maybe other enemies and- ''Hey, Lanta. Calm down. It's me. It's over.''

I recognize Archie's voice and I'm quickly calming. I'm quickly placing my arms around his waist, refusing to have a millimeter of space between him and me. Never in my entire life I was so glad to see him.

''Okay, now you had your _little fun_, what was your message?'' I can feel all the anger in Jay's voice. He's really mad. I'm guessing I started to shake; Archie is rubbing my back as he's shushing me. My face is on his chest, I can't see what is going on. I'm trying to look but Archie is keeping me against him. Ugh, damn Arch, I just want to look.

''Yeah, the message from my leader. He said you'll never leave this place alive. The fight you did in Fresta put you all in our black list, but the thing in Skyra... All the gang want your heads... and we will.'' He's finishing with a diabolic laugh. I swear, even Cronus' laugh wasn't that creepy. Well, at the end, Cronus almost turns like family, more like the uncle you just want to get away of him, but he never talk to us like that.

The laugh is slowly turning to complains getting away. Archie is finally breaking the hug and I'm looking at him... well, I try. My right eye is hurting so much, its limit if I can open it. Archie is looking at me with worry. I'm fighting the hardest I can the tears. I won't cry.

''Atlanta? Are you alright?'' Jay is asking and I'm feeling my barrier closer to fall down, just with a simple question.

''I'm alright.'' I'm managing to say and I'm hearing Archie sighing.

''Jay, we should stop for the night, now.'' Damn. Archie is really not helping me. I want to prove the others I'm alright and he's making us stopping right now.

''Alright. We'll start building a shelter. Warn Herry we'll be in the forest.'' Jay is saying and I'm realizing Herry is not here. Probably taking the man away to kill him without I realize it. The boys are going in the forest and Archie is signing to Theresa to follow them.

''I know you're strong, I know you want to prove it but you need to rest. Also, I need to cure your wounds.'' Archie is explaining before I could even place a word. I'm looking away.

''It's just... I don't want any of the team seeing me like I'm fragile.'' I'm explaining and Archie is placing his hand on my right cheek. I'm looking at his eyes.

''You're not fragile Lanta, you're human. It's normal to be hurt or cry time to time. Alright?'' What can I do without him? Seriously.

''You always know what to say, right dork?'' I'm saying and he's smiling, lightly giggling. He's kissing my forehead.

''That, is the Atlanta I know.'' He's saying and I'm smiling too.


End file.
